After Oz
by HaileytheOzian
Summary: Elphaba and Fiyero have just left Oz and they are off to find a new world. they travel to earth and end up in Rockport, a small town near the ocean where Elphaba becomes an english teacher. can they keep their identities hidden?
1. Chapter 1

"We can never go back to Oz can we?" Elphaba said to Fiyero. She had just "melted" and now she was about to run away with Fiyero. The two had no idea where they would go or what they would do, but for the moment, they were just glad that Elphaba and Fiyero both escaped and no one knew that they were alive.

"We can't, and we can't let anyone know that we are alive." Fiyero and Elphaba both thought the same thing at the same time.

"What about Glinda?" Elphaba asked Fiyero.

"It's too dangerous Fae, we could get caught, or Glinda might tell someone." Fiyero said trying to immediately stop any plans going on in Elphaba's mind to go back and tell Glinda. Fiyero knew better than anyone (except maybe Glinda) that once Elphaba put her mind to something, there was absolutely no stopping her.

"Oh, fine I guess you're right, but I still feel terrible for her." Elphaba said sadly. They could hear the celebrations going on throughout Oz as the two walked through the woods outside of Oz all day, trying to find somewhere to go. "Do you have any idea if there are even any civilizations outside of Oz Fiyero?" Elphaba asked.

"My mother used to tell me stories of a place called Earth when I was a child, but I don't know if it even exists… according to the stories there should be a portal to that place, somewhere around here." Fiyero said. He remembered from the stories that the portal was supposed to be in the woods surrounding the western region of Oz, somewhere around where they were walking.

The witch and the scarecrow walked all night through the woods talking about what had happened in the time they weren't together. Fiyero talked about helping a whiney little girl named Dorothy in order to carryout the melting plan and Elphaba talked about how Glinda had come to find her at the castle where she had been hiding.

After 2 days of walking in the woods and sleeping in the forest, Fiyero said "look Elphaba!" his hand had turned back into skin – human skin. The spell was wearing off!

"Sweet Oz Fiyero!" the spell is wearing off! You're going to be a human again!" the two embraced. Elphaba thought that the spell would be permanent and that Fiyero was going to always be a scarecrow. Of course, she would love him unconditionally, but he would have trouble fitting in with the rest of the people in the world that way, if there was anyone else in the world who they would meet.

The next morning, Fiyero was still asleep in the one blanket that they had while Elphaba went to find some food. She came upon a berry bush and picked some. "Wake up sleepy head!" she said less gently then she had intended to Fiyero.

"What? Who? Oh, hi Elphaba." He said before turning over and falling back asleep.

"Fiyero! Wake up, it must be ten o'clock by now!" Elphaba said frustrated. They had gone through this every morning since running away together. Elphaba secretly found it adorable.

"Of course I' m sleeping, its daytime." Fiyero mumbled. Elphaba gave him a good shake and he finally sat up. "Fae, was that really necessary?"

"Yes, we go through this every morning! I picked some berries, are you hungry?"

"Are you sure they are not poisonous?" Fiyero said jokingly.

"Yero, I took biology, no, they are not poison… Oh my Oz! What is that?" there was a green lignt shimmering in the distance.

"Let's go find out!" Fiyero got up.

"Fiyero, it could be dangerous." Elphaba said grabbing Fiyero's sleeve. "Lets' watch it from here until we know for sure."

"Aw Fae, you're no fun!" the light just stayed there though and didn't change. "it dosen;t seem dangerous, lets check it out!"

"Alright, but be on guard, Fiyero." Elphaba made a ball of fire in her hand before chasing after Fiyero towards the mysterious light. When the couple got to the 'light', they discovered that it was not just a light, but a swirling green vortex in the ground. "What do you think it is?" asked Elphaba.

"I don't know, it looks like a portal." Fiyero replied.

"Do you think that it could be the portal from your mother's story?"

"Maybe, I guess there' only one way to find out right?" Fiyero said before jumping straignt into the portal.

"Fiyero wait!" Elphaba yelled. It was too late. Fiyero had already jumped into the portal and disappeared. "Fiyero!" Elphaba yelled in a very 'no good deed' way before jumping in after Fiyero.

** Uh-oh a cliffy! I guess you will have to wait and see what happens when the next chapter gets posted! PLEASE review! IF not for me do it for Elphie ;) **


	2. Chapter 2

**PLEASE READ! IMPORTANT NEWS! Hey everybody! Welcome to chapter two! I know that the last chapter did have a few spelling and grammar mistakes, and I really want to apologize for that I feel really bad! Can you forgive me? Also, thank you sooooooo much to all of the reviewers! It means a lot!**

Elphaba jumped into the portal after Fiyero. She had her eyes closed tightly and was cringing. _I'm falling, soon I will hit the bottom of this pit and it all will be over. I tried to make it through this with Fiyero alive! All I ever wanted was to be happy!_ Elphaba thought. She accepted her unfortunate fate and for a moment, everything went black.

Elphaba, still with her eyes closed and fists balled, came out the other side of the portal which was part of the ground for a few seconds, before closing under her. Elphaba opened her eyes and looked around. "Am I dead? Is this heaven?" she looked around. There were trees everywhere and a road was about fifteen feet from where she was standing.

"Fae? It's alright, I'm here." Fiyero tried to reassure the green girl. He was standing behind her with his hand on her shoulder.

"Unnamed god is that you? I'm sorry for all the people I hurt! I had good intentions!"

"ELPHABA! It's me, Fiyero!" he stepped in front of her.

"Yero, are we dead?"

"No, we just went through a portal. It's ok."

"Oh thank goodness ... but… where are we?" Elphaba asked.

The two looked at a sign by the road near them. "It says welcome to Rockport." Fiyero said.

"What is Rockport?" Elphaba asked.

"It looks like some sort of town." Fiyero replied not really knowing the answer himself.

The witch and the not-so-scarecrow-anymore-man walked up street. When they got to the top of the small hill, what they saw surprised them. There were houses and people and cars. "Oh my!" said Elphaba "we are sure going to look suspicious here!"

"Act natural, people won't notice so much if we look like normal people."

"But what if someone knows who we are?" Elphaba started getting worried.

"Fae, were in an alternate universe. I don't think anyone will ever recognize us!" they walked around the town for the rest of the day and they quickly learned some things. First, people did look at them funny, but no one seemed to know exactly who they were or where they were from. Second, there were these scary looking thing called cars driving along the road and it was best to stay out of their way.

Soon, it was evening time. Fiyero and Elphaba went to a forest for the night. "Fiyero, you know that we can't just keep living in the woods right? Eventually, we are going to want a decent place to live."

"I know, we can worry about that tomorrow though, we need rest now. You know what I always say. The more sleep the better!"

"Fiyero, we can't just be lazy all the time anymore, we have a serious situation…" Elphaba stopped talking because Fiyero was already asleep. She sighed. Oh well, at least we are not dead! Fiyero's right. We can sort everything out tomorrow. Elphaba fell asleep a few minutes after Fiyero.

The next morning, Fiyero and Elphaba started trying to figure out where they were going to stay in the long run. There was an inn that they decided to check out. Maybe they could get a room, at least for that coming night.

The two walked in and the lady at the front desk looked quite surprised to see them. "Um, can I help you?" she asked not so politely.

"Yes, we need a room for the night." said Fiyero. Elphaba elbowed him as if to say 'hey! I do all the talking!'

"We have one available; it is 50 dollars per night." Elphaba and Fiyero looked at each other for a second like 'what?', since there was different money in Oz.

Fiyero reached into his pocket and found what he thought was ozian money. He looked at it and with surprise say a few green hundred dollar bills. He took one of them and handed it to the lady at the desk. "We'll take it, please." He said "OW" Elphaba elbowed him again.

"Do you have change?" Elphaba asked

"Yes." Said the lady and she gave Elphaba 50 dollar's change.

"Thank you! We will be back at around 8."

Elphaba grabbed Fiyero's sleeve and dragged him to the door in order to avoid further questions, but it didn't work so well. "Hey, where are you two from?" she asked.

Fiyero spoke "we are from Oz- OW! Ozterville!" he said quickly after Elphaba elbowed him again. The lady raised an eyebrow, but Elphaba dragged Fiyero out the door before more questions could possibly be asked. Once outside Elphaba asked Fiyero "What in Oz do you think you were doing in there? Ozterville!? Really?"

"I'm sorry I just thought of something quick!"

"Fiyero! You almost said 'Oz'! Did you see how suspicious she looked after that!?"

"I'm sorry Elphaba! I wasn't thinking!"

"Well, you better start thinking before you get us into serious trouble!"

Days passed and Fiyero and Elphaba had stayed at the inn for a week. Fiyero had gotten a job at a nearby Dunkin Doughnuts. Elphaba had gotten A LOT of tan makeup and had started painting herself tan every morning and job hunting for the rest of the day. One day, she saw an ad in the news paper that said "Rockport middle school needs an English teacher for the upcoming school year!" That's it!" Elphaba thought. She found a broom near the inn, and flew to the school for an interview. Elphaba had always had an interest in teaching, and now might just be her chance.

Elphaba parked the broom behind the school and hid it, and then she walked in to get interviewed for the job. She knew it would be a difficult interview, having to make up most of what she said and all, but she really wanted the job.

"Sit down miss." The interviewer said to Elphaba. "my name is Rose, and I will be interviewing you today, so first question, what's your name."

Elphaba thought about it for a second. "Uh, Emily."

"and your last name?"

"uh, Taber!" Yep! That's my name!

Rose raised an eyebrow and continued asking questions.

"Where are you from?"

_This is going to be a long interview! Elphaba thought_

By the end of the interview, Elphaba had gotten very good at making things up on the fly. She hoped she had sounded convincing. "Well, Miss Emily, I have good news, this was the only day for interviews and you were the only one who showed up, so you got the job. You start in a week, good luck."

**Well, that's the end of the chapter! Make sure you review and I just want to tell everyone, this story was inspired by my English teacher who looks and acts JUST like Elphaba! Oh, this story will probably update every two days from now on! Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyoo everybody! It's time for chapter 3! I am so glad you all like my story and are reviewing it! It makes me so happy when I have new reviews! This chapter gets a little bit silly just so you know. Enjoy the chapter!**

"You what!?" asked Fiyero. It was the evening after the interview, and Elphaba had just broken the exciting news to Fiyero.

"Yes! I am going to be a teacher! Isn't it great?"

"No, it is not great! Fae, it is dangerous! What if someone knows who you are? What if you miss a spot with your makeup and someone discoverates that you are green? This whole thing is horrendible!" said Fiyero.

"Well, at least I'M not the one working at a dunkin doughnuts!" Elphaba smiled wickedly.

"I guess you got me there, but Elphaba, think about it, there is so much that could go wrong!"

"Fiyero, you know that I've always had an interest in teaching, this could be my chance to live a normal life! Without being called 'the wicked witch of the west' or 'artichoke'."

"Ok, I guess you are right, but we need to get you better clothes first, we don't need you looking like a witch. OW!" Elphaba elbowed Fiyero again and then she started giggling at him.

"Hey, that's not funny you know!"

Fiyero's money had paid for them staying at the inn for a week at that point and Valerie, the lady who worked at the front desk (And was about 50) was really starting to get suspicious. What Fiyero and Elphaba didn't know was that wicked was her favorite musical and that she as a big fan. Of course, they didn't even have a clue at all that there was a musical about their lives out in the world. The day when they walked in to the inn, she had known who they were, but she tried to reason with herself. There was no way that they could possibly be Fiyero and Elphaba, right? Valerie sat there at the desk that night wondering about it.

Meanwhile, in the same town, a 13 year old girl named Hailey was thinking about the fact that school was going to start in a week. She looked out her window and thought I don't want to go back. Hailey was going to be busy at her musical theater camp for the next few days, which would take her mind off of school.

One morning, Elphaba and Fiyero decided it was a good day to get them both some new clothes. "Do you think we have enough money?" Elphaba asked Fiyero as they walked down the stairs of the inn.

"I hope so, I have been getting money from my job, but we use a lot of it. Things are expensive here!"

As they were about to go out the door, Valerie who happened to be working that morning decided to ask a question she had been wondering since Fiyero and Elphaba arrived. "Hey! You two remind me of two characters from my favorite musical, Wicked. Have you seen it?"

Elphaba looked at Fiyero worriedly. 'Wicked' sounded very suspicious and relevant to them. "No" she said "we haven't seen wicked.

"Oh, that's too bad, I've seen it ten times! You two look just like Fiyero and Elphaba! Especially since you were green the first time you came in here!"

The the green girl and Fiyero looked at each other with amazement and shock on their faces.

"Wait, you can't be…" said Valerie.

"Well" said Fiyero "it looks like we are. OW!" Elphaba elbowed him extra hard. "Fae! That hurts"

"Oh my Oz!" Valerie said before standing up on her desk and (literally) ripping off her shirt to reveal a 'Wicked' shirt under it. "I'm a big fan! Can I have your autographs? How did you two get here?" Valerie asked them about twenty questions while Elphaba and Fiyero just stood there confusified.

"We can't answer too many questions for safety reasons, but uh, sure, I guess you can have our autographs." Valerie got out a paper and pen and Fiyero and Elphaba signed their names on it, and Valerie started jumping around like a twelve - year - old fangirl.

"You can have your room for free, as long as you want! I just won't tell the owner!" Valerie said beaming with joy.

"That is very kind of you, but we can't possibly accept... OW!" this time, it was fiyero's turn to elbow Elphaba.

"We'll take it! Thank you!" said Fiyero.

"We are going to buy some new clothes, is there a broom we can borrow form a closet or something?" asked Elphaba.

"Of course, I'd be honored!" said Valerie and she gave them a broom from the chambermaid's closet.

"Thank you!" said Elphaba and she went out the door with Fiyero. Behind the inn, Elphaba had hidden the broom that she had enchanted for going to the school for her interview. "Alright Fiyero, can I trust you with a broom of your own? Or do you need to fly on the back of my broom like a baby?"

"Uh, I think I can handle it Fae." Fiyero replied and he scowled at her a little for calling him a 'baby'.

"Alright. Ahben tahkay ahtum entay ditum entayah!" Elphaba chanted. Within a few seconds, the broom was floating. Fiyero grabbed it and Elphaba grabbed her own broom. "Ready?" asked Elphaba and she kicked off.

"Elphaba wait for me!" Fiyero kicked off the ground and soon he was zooming after her. "WOAH! How do you steer this thing!?" he asked. Elphaba shook her head and thought men! and she kept flying on.

Once Fiyero had gotten the hang of flying he flew up next to Elphaba and asked "What if someone sees us?"

"They won't." Elphaba said simply.

Eventually, they found a Wal-mart and went inside. Fiyero went to the men's clothing section and Elphaba went to the women's. They both picked out and tried on some things, and then met in the middle of the store. Elphaba looked at Fiyero's clothing selections and Fiyero looked at Elphaba's.

"Fae, these are all frocks." Elphaba had picked out very simple dark blue and dark purple dresses, and a few dark green ones. She also picked out some simple button-down coats. Her selections were much like what she was wearing at Shiz.

"Well, I like them. They remind me of my life before I defied gravity. I miss those days." Elphaba said with a faraway look in her eyes remembering her days at Shiz.

Fiyero's clothing choices were not much better. He had picked out outfits that looked like something he would wear at Shiz also. He had tight beige pants, and vests. "Fiyero, don't you se what people wear around here? You should probably get something different."

"They remind me of Oz." he said.

"Fiyero, I know it is difficult, but we at least have to try to fit in with the other people. We can't just go around looking like ozians anymore."

"Says the one with all the frocks." Fiyero pointed out.

"Fiyero!... Well, I guess you're right about that."

They both went back to look for different non-Ozian clothes. Elphaba picked out one frock, though because it looked just like the one she had at Shiz. They paid for the clothes and left. How are we going to get these bags back to the inn by broom?" Fiyero asked.

"Watch and learn." Elphaba replied. She picked up her broom and put the bag handles so that it was hanging on the front of the broom, mounted it, and hovered a few feet in the air.

"Oh, I see." said Fiyero. He copied what Elphaba had done, but when he kicked off, the broom went flying high in the air at an alarming rate. "WOOOOOOAHHHH! I CAN'T STOP!"

Elphaba shook her head and flew up after Fiyero.

When they got back to the inn and unpacked their new clothing, Elphaba suddenly realized something "Fiyero! I have a classroom to set up!"

"You just realized that?"

"Yes! What am I going to do?"

"Just do it tomorrow. I have to work, so I can't really help you, sorry."

"I'm really worried. I don't know anything about teaching! People go to college for years to become a teacher Fiyero! What if I'm not any good at it? What if the kids hate me?"

"Shh, Fae! No one is going to hate you!"

"You really think?" asked Elphaba.

"Yes, I really think." Said Fiyero and he smiled at Elphaba. She smiled back and then she suddenly just felt how much he really loved her.

The next morning, after she had painted herself tan, Elphaba flew off to the school to decorate her classroom. She hoped that classrooms on earth were similar to classrooms on earth. Once inside the building, Elphaba found her classroom without too much trouble, and noticed that a lot of work had already been done for her. There was already a desk with a chair and some shelves with books on them. She had to resist temptation to take a book and read it immediately. All Elphaba really had to do was jazz up the classroom. Add a few posters, and make the place her own.

In order to get some ideas, Elphaba started poking around some other classrooms. She looked at the sixth grade English classroom, and then she went to the eighth grade social studies classroom. Suddenly, Elphaba heard footsteps walking into the room. She whirled around to see who it was. "Who's there!" Elphaba shouted instinctively and got her magic ready.

"Oh my gosh! Sorry! I didn't mean to scare you! You must be the new English teacher, Emily Taber, right? My name is Whitney, Whitney Swanberg, nice to meet you."

"Elphaba felt very embarrassed. She quickly got professional, since this teacher would be working with her for the foreseeable future. Elphaba cleared her throat. "Hi, my name is Emily, and I am going to be the eighth grade English teacher, nice to meet you."

"Are you here setting up your classroom? I can help you with that! C'mon!" The two women went to Elphaba's new classroom and took a look inside. "Looks like you don't have much to do, the old English teacher left a lot of her stuff here when she retired." said Whitney. Whitney had blonde hair and she looked not much older than Elphaba. Her hair was in a ponytail and she was tall.

"So are you new to the area?" asked Whitney.

"Yes, actually, my boyfriend and I just moved here a week ago." Whitney looked surprised.

"Where are you from?" she asked while helping Elphaba hang up a long poster.

"Well, I'm actually from uh,… Oztervillle." Elphaba frowned. She had told Fiyero not to say that and now she had just said it.

"Oh… where's that?" asked Whitney.

Elphaba made something up. "Oh, it is… very far away from here! You probably would have never have even heard of it heh heh."

"What state is it in?" asked Whitney.

"State?" Elphaba didn't know what a state was. "It is in good condition."

"Ha ha! Good joke! But really, what state is it in?"

Elphaba didn't want to ask what a state was, that would sound suspicious, so instead, she said "I have to go to the bathroom, I'll be right back!"

**And again, we have come to the end of another thrilling chapter of After Oz! I know this chapter wasn't really, all that thrilling, but it was very silly! For the next chapter, I need three volunteers to be characters! The first three people to review wanting to be characters will get the spots! You will need to tell me your name and what your character is like. I would like to personally invite ****Fae'sFlower**** (AKA NiaTheWickedLover) to be a character because she is my favorite fanfiction author ever and it would be SO awesome to have her in my story! (She has reviewed numerous times so I know she is actually reading this) Have fun reviewing! P.S sorry for any spelling errors, I was in a bit of a rush to get this update up!**


	4. Chapter 4

**My fellow Ozians, it is time to announce the people who will be characters in the story! The people will be: Doglover645 (Jade), Woodland 59 (Madison), Ella Thropp (Ella), Elphie is popular (Star) and Fae'sFlower (Nia)! Congratulotions to all who are going to be characters and I am very sorry to anyone who wanted to be a character and didn't get a spot! Originally, there were only going to be three of you and I bumped it up to five so that more people could be characters. I promise that it was nothing against you. Next time I have a story where I need characters, I will try to have different people so that everyone gets a turn. Also, just to clear any confusifacation, my character is Hailey, hence "HaileytheOzian" :)**

A week had passed since the day that Elphaba and Fiyero went to get clothing and found out that the inn keeper is a wicked fan. Most things had gone very smoothly since then for the pair. Unfortunately, things weren't going too smoothly for everyone. Over on the other side of town, Hailey was hosting an end of the summer party with her friends Nia, Star, Ella, Madison, and Jade.

"I can't believe that it is already the last day of summer vacation!" said Hailey. "It went by so fast!"

"At least we will see each other every day now, going back to school." Said Ella.

"Isn't there going to be a new English teacher this year? That will be interesting!" said Nia.

Over at the inn, Elphaba was pacing franticly, trying to calm herself down. "What if I'm not good at teaching? What if I am too nice, or too strict?"

Fiyero was also trying to make an effort to calm his girlfriend down. "Fae, don't worry, you will be great! Just remember what Dr. Dillamond did and follow in his footsteps."

"Fiyero, it's not that simple, I actually, have to teach these kids! And not just that, but I also have to keep the fact that I am 'the wicked witch of the west' hidden!"

"No one will ever recognize you with the tan makeup you put on every morning. It really is convincing." said Fiyero.

Elphaba and Fiyero went to bed early that night to make sure they got a good night's rest before Elphaba's big day. The girls however, pulled an all-nighter at Hailey's house. "What if one of our teachers looks like a wicked character? Wouldn't that be Ozsome!" asked Star.

"That would be!" said Jade. Remember last year when the math teacher broke her leg and was in a wheelchair for a month and we called her Nessa the whole time?"

Madison sighed "Yes I remember because I actually did call her Nessa by accident once, and she looked at me like I had five heads!" the rest of the girls started laughing and snickering remembering that day. "Hey! It wasn't funny to me!"

"It was funny to the rest of us!" said Jade.

"I read the book over the summer" said Nia.

The rest of the girls looked at her in surprise. "It was… different" Said Nia.

"I will never read the book! Said Hailey. "Doesn't Elphaba actually melt?"

"Yes" Nia replied.

"I couldn't handle that." Hailey looked sad for a minute, and so did the rest of the fans. All of Hailey's friends were Broadway fans. They were the only ones in the school. They were kind of a band of misfits too, since everybody else was too busy fangirling over one direction and instagram.

The next morning came and all the girls had fallen asleep without really meaning too. Hailey's mom went up the stairs to wake everybody up. "Ok girls, time to get up!" she said.

"Do we have to? It's daytime!" Star complained.

"Was that a Fiyero reference?" asked Ella.

"It sure was! Star replied."

"Dancing through life, skimming the surface!" Madison sang. Ella joined, then Jade and Hailey. Soon everyone was singing dancing through life.

Hailey's mom, who was still standing in the doorway just sighed and said "Start getting ready, you don't want to miss the bus on the first day of school!"

Back at the inn, Elphaba had just woken up and started getting ready. She painted herself tan, and put on a simple navy blue frock and a matching jacket. Then it was time for the difficult task of waking up Fiyero. "Hey! Fiyero! Wake up!" she whisper-shouted.

He didn't move, so she used a spell to levitate him right out of the bed and into the air. "What huh?" Fiyero didn't know what was going on until he saw Elphaba and green magic coming out of her hand and forming a cloud around him. Then he noticed that he was floating in mid-air. "Fae! Not again! Put me down!" he said. Elphaba had learned the best way to wake him up was exactly what she had just done.

"You have to get ready for work, Mr. Dunkin-doughnuts man!"

Fiyero sighed "Oh, fine, just put me down please." She smiled and put him down. Elphaba found the whole thing adorable when she had to levitate Fiyero to wake him up. Just as Elphaba was about to leave the room, he said "Hey, good luck on your new job!"

Elphaba just smiled for a second and left. Now came the real fun. She used an x-ray spell to see through the door and see if Fiyero was getting up, or going back to sleep. She saw the latter of the two going on.

She walked back in "Fiyero! What do you think you are doing!? I'm not leaving until you get up, get dressed and leave the inn!" and that was exactly what she did. Fiyero hurried because he didn't want Elphaba to be late because of him.

Finally, half an hour later, Fiyero had left and so had Elphaba. She gave Fiyero his broom and took hers and soon, they were flying in opposite directions. Fiyero to dunkin-doughnuts and Elphaba to Rockport Middle School.

Elphaba already knew her way around the school, thanks to her new friend Whitney who had showed her around and made sure she knew where important things were. Elphaba was glad that it was a small school. She went right to the office to check in. "Hello, Principal Conrad." She said to her new boss.

"Oh, hi, you must be Emily Taber, the new English teacher. Nice to meet you, here is your schedule." He handed Elphaba a piece of paper. "And here are your attendance lists." He handed her many pieces of paper. "Good luck! You better get to your classroom for homeroom."

"Oh. Right!" said Elphaba. And she hurried to her homeroom.

Unfortunately for the fangirls, they were not all in the same homeroom. Only Hailey, Nia, Madison, and Jade were in Ms. Taber's (Aka Elphaba's) Homeroom. Ella and star were in Ms. Swanberg's (Aka Whitney's) homeroom.

"Well," said Ella "at least we are all in the same English class!"

"We don't all have the same classes for the rest of the day." Said Star.

"Oh well, we'll make the best of it!" said Jade.

When Hailey, Nia, Madison and Jade went to homeroom, they found out that their teacher looked a lot like Elphaba. "Hey, she looks just like Elphaba!" said Madison.

"Oh wow, she totally does" said Hailey.

"And her last name starts with a T, much like Thropp!" Nia pointed out.

"OOH! I think I'll try defying gravity!" Jade started singing. Elphaba looked over at them with a confusified look on her face. They seemed to be sharing a secret.

"Jade! Stop singing! What if Ms. Taber really IS Elphaba and she hears us singing! She is looking at us!"

"Oh, sorry." Said Jade.

Elphaba started to get worried, those girls seemed to know something and she was going to get to the bottom of it.

Back in Oz, someone was knocking on Glinda's door. "Lady Glinda! I have some urgent news!"

"Come in then." Glinda said calmly.

George, one of Glinda's advisors came in "I am sorry to interrupt you, your goodness, but one of the prisoners has escaped!"

Glinda jumped up from her desk. "Who!?"

"It's Donna Morrible."

**I have yet again left you all with a cliffy! I just want to tell you all that I really have all of oz at my school, one of my teachers last year looks just like Madame Morrible and she was really mean! I have Elphaba this year, and last week, my Social studies teacher broke her leg and is now in a wheelchair! She had blonde hair and she doesn't really look like Nessa, but she is young like Nessa! Also, I had a teacher named Mr. Fiero last year. He didn't look anything Like Fiyero and it wasn't spelled correctly, as you can tell, but still! I promise I am not making up any of that! This whole story was inspired by all the teachers in my school. Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**We have reached chapter five, everybody! Enjoy!**

It was the morning after the first day of school and Elphaba had just woken up from a terrible nightmare. "Fiyero, Wake up!"

This time he actually did, sensing that something was wrong "What is it?"

"I had a terrible nightmare! Morrible escaped prison and she is hurt Glinda! It felt so real! I think we should go back to Oz and make sure everything is ok."

"Whoa whoa, Fae, we can't just go back to oz! It is too dangerous! And besides, we have jobs to keep."

"Maybe it was just a dream." said Elphaba trying to convince herself that there was nothing to worry about, but the attempt was invain.

Elphaba was soon flying to school on the broom. She parked it behind the school near the field and left it behind a dumpster. She walked in and went to the cafeteria to get herself some breakfast. On the way, Elphaba noticed some girls in her class sitting at a table eating and laughing. One pointed at Elphaba and whispered something to her friend.

Elphaba ignored them and kept walking, she was used to people pointing and laughing whenever they say her, so why was this any different? Elphaba got some cereal and milk and said to the lunch lady "This cereal stuff is really good! We don't have any in Oz, uh Ozterville! Yep, that's where I come from! Ozterville! Not Oz! What is oz?"

"Hey you forgot your change!" the lunch lady called after Elphaba.

"Keep it! Merry Christmas!"

"But it's September!" Elphaba hurried out of the lunch line and back into the rest of the cafeteria. Elphaba noticed the girls whispering.

Oh look, it's Elphaba. Do you see her blushing?" Hailey said to her friends "She must have spilled the beans to someone about oz!"

"Did you notice how nervous she was in class yesterday?" asked Star "she must not be used to teaching; especially on earth!" the rest of the girls giggled.

"I wonder if Fiyero is still a scarecrow?" asked Ella.

"Maybe Elphaba found a spell to turn him back into a human?" said Madison.

"How do you think she isn't green? Makeup?" Jade Questioned.

"That's a good question, one that many people find confusifying." Nia said. Laughter broke out.

Hey, we have English first today!" said Hailey "this is going to be fun!"

Before they knew it, it was time for English. The fangirls were some of the first people in the classroom, so they got the first choice at seats. Nia and Hailey sat next to each other in the front, Madison and Jade Sat behind Nia and Hailey, and Ella and Star sat near the rest of the group. "Hello everyone, welcome to our second day of English class." Said Elphaba and she pulled out her attendance sheet.

Ella raised her hand "Why don't you just use the computer to take attendance? Most teachers just do that."

Elphaba thought about it for a second and then said "We don't have computers where I come from."

"Aka Oz." Nia whispered to Hailey, who started to giggle.

"Hailey would you like to tell us all what is so funny? I'm sure the class would appreciate a laugh."

"Um, no Mrs. Taber." said Hailey.

"No really, I think you should tell us all."

Hailey thought for a second "Nia just told me this really funny joke, it's called 'why did the chicken cross the road.'"

Elphaba looked at Hailey who was smiling like an idiot and frowned knowing that Hailey was lying. She decided to let the whole thing go. "Alright then, today we are going to start preparing to read a book called 'To Kill a Mockingbird.' I am sure you have all heard of it, since it is apparently a classic here- uh, I mean, it is a classic piece of American literature!"

"She isn't very good at coming up with things!" Madison pointed out. The girls all started snickering, but Elphaba just ignored them.

Books were handed out to each student and names were written in them. Elphaba had each student write down the number in their book on a piece of paper to make sure that all the books were collected at the end. Elphaba decided that it was best to not share with the class the fact that she hadn't read the book herself, because most teachers read books before the kids do.

Elphaba read the first couple of pages out loud to the class, while she was reading, the wicked fans got talking "Maybe she just got here this summer" said Madison "and she isn't used to making things up about where she came from."

"Oh my gosh, I think I can see a little green at her hairline!" said Ella a little too loudly. Elphaba looked up at the fans and sneered a little, they were sitting almost right in front of her.

"Hailey, Madison, Ella, Nia, Star, and Jade, I will see all of you right here after school!"

**We have once again come to the end of another suspenseful and cliffie-filled chapters of After Oz. What will happen next!? You will have to wait till the next chapter gets posted! Sorry for the short chapter, but I needed a good cliffie! I challenge you all to review (and I bet a lot of you won't ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

Hello fellow ozians! Today I have something to share with you guys called the ozian compass! It is basically the compass that they use in oz. so, Glinda is north, Elphaba is west, Nessa is east, and I don't know what south is, since there is no witch there. Hmm, maybe that will be an upcoming story… anyway, enjoy the long awaited chapter!

The school day had ended and the girls were walking nervously to 'Mrs. Taber's' class. "Do you think that she really is Elphaba and she got mad at me for mentioning the green at her hairline?" asked Ella.

"Maybe… I just wish we hadn't gotten into trouble! I told you guys to keep the fangirling to a minimum in English class!" said Jade. Jade was the one who tried to keep people out of trouble… usually, unless wicked was involved, then she was a bit out of hand, much like the rest of her friends.

"I hope that she doesn't ask about what really was funny! I thought the why does the chicken cross the road excuse was pretty good!" Hailey complained. The rest of the girls started laughing. "What?"

"Were here!" said Nia, and she opened the door semi-dramatically

"Oh good, you're here." Said Elphaba unenthusiastically, as the fans walked in. "why did you six keep interrupting the class so much today?! When I signed up - I mean went to college to be a teacher, I never thought that I would call six kids to my class after school on the second day!"

Madison stepped up "we're sorry Mrs. Taber, we just have this really silly theory about…"

"SHH!" Ella cut put her hand over Madison's mouth before she could give too much away.

Elphaba stood up from her desk suddenly a little bit frightened, yet more angry at the same time. "Theory… WHAT THEORY! Is it about … me?" Elphaba looked very nervous, and before anyone could do anything, a book started floating off of Elphaba's desk.

"Oh my gosh! We were right! Look!" said Star pointing at the book floating in midair.

"She is Elphaba!" said Jade.

Elphaba stared at Jade for a second, and then she noticed the book floating off her desk, and she picked it up. "Ha ha, do you like my magic trick?" she actually looked terrified and embarrassed at the same time.

"We know your secret." said Nia. "You are Elphaba."

Elphaba just looked at them for a few seconds blankly staring. "Who is Elphaba?"

All the fangirls shook their heads and glared at Elphaba as of saying 'it's pretty obvious'.

"Ok guys, you have me…" Elphaba said kind of sadly.

The girls looked at each other and started jumping around happily! "Yay! It's Elphie!" They said.

"Can we have your autograph?" asked Hailey.

"Wow, how many people are going to ask me that?" Elphaba got out a notebook and signed six pieces of paper and handed one out to each of her fans.

"Hey, since you people k now the story of my life, do you think you can help me with something? I had a dream that Madame Morrible escaped prison and she shot Glinda with an arrow. Do you think it was a dream, or do you think it was actually… you know, real?"

The girls looked sad. "I think it was real." Said Star "in all the fan fictions, whenever you have a dream like that, it turns out to be real."

"Oh no!" said Elphaba, I need to go to Oz as fast as possible and make sure Glinda is ok!"

"Can we come with you?" asked Madison.

"Well, I guess an army of fans would definitely help." Elphaba smiled. "But first, we need to get Fiyero at the inn."

Jade gasped "FIYERO!SERIOUSLY?" The other girls started squealing and Jade fainted.

"Oh no!" said Hailey "Someone get the water!"

"I'm good!" said jade who raised a hand off the floor.

So, Elphaba took her troop of fangirls to the janitor's closet to find a couple of brooms. "Hopefully the janitor isn't here." She said.

Elphaba handed Nia, Hailey and Ella each a broom, and then they went to the other janitor's closet for some more brooms. There, they found three more brooms for Star, Jade, and Madison. They went out back to the field and found Elphaba's broom. She chanted the spell, and they all went to the middle of the school's field for an easy take off. Elphaba chanted her spell, and soon everyone started flying, and fangirling.

"We're defying gravity!" Ella shouted.

"It's time to try defying gravity! I think I'll try defying gravity and you can't pull me down!" all the girls sang. Elphaba, confusified just listened to the girls flying behind her as she lead the gang too the inn. Once they had gotten there and everyone had landed safely, Elphaba opened the doors and let everyone in.

"Are you guys living here?" asked Star. "It's really swankified!"

"You speak Ozian?" Elphaba asked.

"We sure do!" all the girls shouted at once. Elphaba lead the fans up to the room she shared with Fiyero and they discoverated that he was not there.

"He must still be at work." Said Elphaba.

"Where does he work?" asked Jade.

Elphaba shook her head "Dunkin doughnuts."

All the fangirls started to giggle.

"Well, Said Elphaba "He has to work somewhere, it's better than him just being lazy, which I can totally see happening."

"You know, life's more painless for the brainless." Hailey pointed out. Everyone chuckled.

I'll leave a note for him." Elphaba said. And so, the note was written and soon, everyone was on the move again. They left the inn, went out the back door, and then Elphaba lead the girls, by broom to where she and Fiyero had come through the portal. "this is where we ended up." Elphaba said to the girls.

"WOW! This place should be a landmark!" said Jade.

How will we open the portal? Asked Nia.

"I don't know, maybe just us being here will open it." Just as Elphaba finished her sentence, there was a flash of green, and everyone started falling.

"WOAH!" Everyone except Elphaba, who had learned her lesson about portals, shouted in fear and confusification.

There was a soft thud and then everyone was safely in the glorious land of Oz. "Well, here we are! Elphaba, master of the obvious stated.

"Yippee! Horray!" everyone began to jump around and fangirl (Except of course, Elphaba who just watched crossing her arms with a little frustration.)

"Wow we are in Oz!"

"Are those Quoxwood trees?"

"Are we I n the uplands? Or the vinkus? Or Munchkinland?"

"I just can't believe it!"

"ALRIGHT GIRLS THAT IS ENOUGH!" Elphaba shouted after about five minutes of sheer fangirling.

Everyone was called to Elphaba's attention. "we nee d to travel Nessa to get to the emerald city."

"You mean the ozian compass is real? I thought I made it up!" Said Hailey.

"Which way IS Nessa?" asked Madison, who was clearly confusified.

"East." Hailey Explained.

"What is east?" asked Elphaba.

"Nessa." Hailey said.

"Anyway" said Elphaba "Follow me." Everyone took their brooms and followed Elphaba to the emerald city while fangirling the whole way.

When they were almost to the emerald city, Star asked Elphaba "Uh, shouldn't we be a little more sneaky?"

"No, without the green and the black dress, I will blend in really well."

"Even with the broom?" Ella pointed out.

"There are many strange ways of travel in oz." Elphaba told everyone.

They were almost to Glinda's balcony when Elphaba decided that 6 girls on brooms outside of Glinda the good's window would look really suspicious to the people down below, and it was better not to chance being caught.

"Here, drink this." said Elphaba. She handed everyone a bottle with a light blue liquid inside.

"What is it?" all the girls asked at once.

"It is an invisibility potion, one person on Glinda's balcony won't look too bad, but seven of us will look really suspicious, just drink it and follow me." Elphaba explained. "You guys will need to be quiet when we go into Glinda's room, if anyone else is in there, they are going to believe that there are ghosts around and immediately assume that the 'wicked witch' is t blame."

They all landed on Glinda's balcony and went inside. The girls gasped in surprise. Glinda was lying on her bed and her chest was wrapped up in a gauze, and one of her legs was in a cast. She was injured badly. "Glinda!" Elphaba ran to her friend and sat down next to her. "What happened? Are you ok?"

"Who is it?" The blonde asked sounding weak.

"Can you promise you won't freak out?" Elphaba asked.

"I guess. I really don't have the energy to freak out." Glinda said.

"It's me, Elphie."

"Elphie? Is it really you or am I dreaming?" Glinda turned her head and looked at her friend.

"It's really me." said Elphaba.

Hey everyone! I don't have much to say today so there won't be a big speech. All reviewers will get virtual hot fudge sundaes. Thank you for reading.


	7. Chapter 7

**AND… were back!(Hand s out virtual hot fudge sundaes) sorry if this chapter is short but I was in a HUGE rush to write this since I didn't get to it yesterday. For those of you who don't like the ozian compass thing, I can see the illogicalness of it, but I thought it is cool, so it would make a nice addition to the story. **

"Are you sure you are Elphie? Elphie is Green." said Glinda.

"Yes, I'm sure, look."

Elphaba wiped some of her tan makeup off, revealing a patch of green on her face.

Glinda gasped "Elphie! It really is you!" Elphaba gently hugged her friend. The two had been reunited.

The girls' invisibility potions were starting to wear off and the fangirling began. "Aww! They have been reunited!" Said Nia. Her invisibility potion wore off first.

"Gelphie moment!" said Madison.

"You ship Gelphie?" Star asked.

"As friends." Madison replied.

Soon all of the invisibility potions had worn off and Glinda started to see the six girls wandering around her room.

"Elphie, who are they?" she asked.

"They are here helping me, I had a dream that Morrible escaped prison and she hurt you… badly, is all of it true?"

"Unfortunately, yes." Glinda replied. "Elphie, I don't have the strength to fight Morrible right now and you know she is up to no good, I hate to ask, but would you help me put her back in prison?" Glinda asked.

"Of course, and I'll do a little more then that." said Elphaba defiantly.

"We'll help!" said Hailey. "We can't have a big bad Morrible on the loose!"

"Where did they come from? Where did you go? Is Fiyero still alive?" Glinda asked Elphaba five million questions which Elphaba with the help of her fans answered.

"Elphie, I am so glad Fiyero is still alive!" said Glinda. "I am still jealous of you with him!"

"Well," said jade "don't you think Elphaba deserved someone who loved her more then you, no offense, she has been green her whole life! Her father hated her! Her sister disowned her!"

There was a long silence. "Sorry, I've had some pretty long rants about that, it was nice to actually say that to Glinda." said Jade.

"Oh Elphie, I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have been so jealous." Glinda held Elphaba's hand.

"That's ok, I get it." said Elphaba. "You are blonde after all!"

The fangirls started to giggle. "Elphie!"

"I should try to do a healing spell on you." Elphaba said. she took the grimerie out of her bag and started to chant."

"Elaka namhen takay…"

"OOH! We are actually watching ELPHABA cast a spell!" Hailey said fangirling.

Everyone got excited for the Elphaba spell. When the green witch stopped chanting her spell, green magic that looked like vines and plants swirled around Glinda.

"Well?" asked Elphaba.

"It worked! Thank you Elphie, I feel so much better now!"

"Did I completely heal you or did it only partially heal you?" asked Elphaba.

"Only partially, I still don't think I can come with you guys, but the pain isn't so bad anymore."

"This is the least bubbly I have ever seen you!" Elphaba pointed out. "I am glad that the spell helped, but we need to go now. We can't leave Madame Morrible on the loose for too long."

The girla all took their brooms and started heading for the doors to the balcony. "WAIT! Elphie! You know, you don't have to leave oz forever! I can clear your name! Please don't leave me forever! I have been so alone without you and Fiyero! I don't want this to be the last time we ever see each other!"

The six eighth graders looked at Glinda sadly, she looked so desperate. "Glinda, I have a life on earth that I have to be there for. Besides, Fiyero will be extremely worried of we aren't back soon! We are planning to just defeat Morrible and leave as fast as possible."

"Earth?" Glinda asked. "Oh Elphaba! If you ever want to go back there you better hurry and get through that portal! It only opens for eleven days every thousand years! Tomorrow at sunset, the portal will close!"

Everyone got very worried. "Oh no, we better go, defeat Morrible, and get out of here!" Elphaba instructed. The door was opened and everyone started marching out. "ELPHIE! This will be the last time we see each other!" Glinda called from her bed.

"I'll stop back here before I leave for good." Elphaba said before she left with the troop of fangirls. They took off on their brooms and flew away from the emerald city as fast as witchly possible, as to not look suspicious.

Back on earth Fiyero had just gotten home from work. "Elphaba I'm home!" he called when he walked in to their suite. "Fae?" there was no reply. "ELPHABA!" He started looking around the three rooms franticly for his love. When he didn't find her, he noticed a note on the table in the small dining area. He read it and then sat down in a chair, slumped over face-palming. He wondered how far she had gotten. Maybe he could find her before she got herself into too much trouble. Fiyero left the inn, grabbed his broom, and flew towards where he and Elphaba had first landed on earth in the portal.

**Once again sorry for the short chapter, I might be able to get a bonus chapter up tomorrow up late tomorrow, but I can't make any promises. I hope you liked the chapter! Please review! It inspires me to continue writing the story. All reviewers will get virtual cookies this time around! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi everybody! Welcome back to another chapter of After Oz. I hope you enjoy, and PLEASE review. I know there are some of you who totally love the story, but don't review! To those of you who do that, please just review this time it makes me happy!**

Fiyero hovered on his broom over where he thought they had landed on earth through that portal, but because he was still brainless, he had trouble finding it. Fiyero landed his broom and walked along the road waiting for a flash of green revealing the portal. He saw nothing. He looked around for 2 hours, and he still couldn't find anything. After a while, he decided that he wasn't going to be able to get the portal to open. _Maybe you need magic to open it…_ Fiyero thought _Elphaba has magic, of course it opened near her. _

After looking a bit longer, just to make sure he wasn't missing anything; Fiyero flew back to the inn.

In oz, everyone was flying on their brooms through the skies of oz discussing where Morrible was lurking. "Maybe she is at the castle where Elphaba was hiding out, looking to see of she really melted." Hailey suggested.

"Maybe she is in a lake, she is a fish after all!" said Nia. Everyone started to laugh at the joke.

"Girls, this is serious, we need to find Morrible and get out of here as fast as ozianly possible. Oh, and by the way, I had to give you all powers so that we could defeat Morrible more easily."

"OHHH Powers? What's mine?" asked Jade.

The girls landed in a forest so that they could test their powers. Hailey tried hers first.

"Cool! Nature powers!" she grew a flower out of the ground using her magic.

"Me next!" said Star she tested her magic. "Ice powers, Like Elsa!" Star began to freeze everything in sight "Let it go! Let it go! Can't hold it back anymore!" she sang.

To keep from getting frozen, the rest of the girls, including Elphaba who was scowling, hid behind trees, and shouted "Star! Stop, you're going to hurt someone!"

"Oops, sorry." She said.

Madison was next. When she focused her magic, she ended up flying. "Wahoo! I'm defying gravity! Again…"

Nia held out a hand and nothing happened. "What's going on? What are my powers?" She asked.

"Try lifting something." Elphaba suggested. Nia lifted a large rock. "Wow, it's as light as a feather!" She said. "Super strength is so cool!"

Jade tried her powers green magic swirled around a spot on her hand. "Cool, I have healing powers. I cut my hand the other day, now it is healed."

"That will come in very handy." Ella pointed out. It was her turn then to try out her magic. She thrust a hand out and a ninja star shot out of it… heading straight for Elphaba. Luckily, the green girl was paying attention, and she ducked just in time.

"ELLA! Be careful!" Elphaba yelled more angrily then she had wanted to.

"Sorry, Elphaba." said Ella.

"Here's the plan." Said Elphaba. We are going to fly to kiamo ko and see if Morrible is there."

"What if she isn't?"asked Madison.

"She will probably find us if she isn't." Star pointed out.

Ironically, just as star finished her sentence, there was a puff of red smoke that caused everyone to cough, and Madame Morrible emerged from it very dramatically. "I knew you didn't melt _Elphaba_!" said Morrible.

The fangirls got ready to fight, but Elphaba signaled for them to wait. "How did you find me Madame_ Horrible_?" Elphaba rebutted.

"It was easy actually, I saw people riding broomsticks and followed them. I figured that it was you, who else rides around on dirty old brooms!?" Morrible cackled like a true wicked witch. All of the wicked fans started to feel angry, how dare someone insult Elphaba! Especially Morrible!

Nia stepped out from the crowd behind Elphaba and said "Hey! If you want to fight, we would beat you! There are seven of us, including ELPHABA and one of you!" Nia stood in a fierce pose. Elphaba and her fans readied their magic.

There was an awkward silence, and then Star decided that she couldn't just wait for Morrible to do something horrible, so she used her ice powers and blasted her. Unfortunately, Morrible simply yawned, held out her hand and shielded Star's magic.

"Fight?" she asked "I don't need to fight." And with that, Morrible zapped Elphaba with a bolt of lightning, lifted her with her magic, and brought her into her arms. She cackled and then disappeared with the unconscious green girl in her wicked hands.

"NO!" Madison shouted at the fish. "What are we going to do!?"

"Without Elphaba, we're nothing!" Ella said negatively.

"Fangirls! Ten hut!" Hailey became a military commander. "We may not have Elphaba, but we need to stop the wicked fish and save Elphie! We have our powers and we have each other! So, c'mon lets go to the Southstairs, she will definitely put Elphaba there!"

"But Hailey," said Nia "The southstairs is the most dangerous prison in all of Oz! We can't just simply walk in there and expect to get out alive! This isn't fanfiction, this is reality!"

"Well, we can't just give up! Think about poor Elphaba!" said Jade. "I'm with Hailey."

"Me too." said Ella.

"Ok, for Elphaba I'll do it!" said Nia. And with that, all of the girls took their brooms, and, lead by Hailey, flew to the emerald city, and to the southstairs.

** The end!**

**Of the chapter. Tricked y'a! please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Heyoo, everybody! Before I get too far, I just want to tell you all about my new story; it is an interview with the wicked characters! I know people have done this before, but I wanted to do my own! Please read it. **

"So, where exactly are the south stairs?" asked Madison.

"You know, I have no idea." Hailey replied.

"Maybe we should ask Glinda?" Nia suggested.

"That's a good idea." So, the girls flew to Glinda's balcony, and went inside the emerald city palace again.

"Elphie, Is that you? Oh, hi girls, where is Elphaba?" Glinda asked looking MUCH better than the first time they met her.

"Well… she was kind of kidnapped by Morrible…" Hailey said. "She is definitely in the south stairs though."

Glinda jumped out of bed. "THE SOUTHSTAIRS! We need to go save her… NOW!"

"Shouldn't you stay in bed and rest?" asked Star.

"Elphie's spell has healed me almost completely by now, c'mon, we need to go help her!" everyone shrugged and followed Glinda.

"Since technically, you are Glinda the good, couldn't you just order the guards to let her go?" Nia asked.

"They finally have the wicked witch of the west; they wouldn't let her go no matter what I say."

"But you are the ruler of Oz!" Ella pointed out. Glinda conjured a bubble around herself, and the rest of the girls flew on their brooms.

"We will have to sneak in. you know that Morrible-"

Hailey cut her off "The horrible!"

Glinda continued "will expect us. We need to make sure that we blend in… aha!" Glinda waved her wand and the girls were wearing guard uniforms.

"Uh Glinda" said Madison.

"Yes?"

"These uniforms are pink! We won't fit in at all!"

Glinda smiled "But they are fashionable!"

"Shouldn't you be wearing a uniform too?" Hailey pointed out.

"NO! They are way too ugly! Do you really expect me to wear…?" Glinda shivered. "Pants…"

The girls surrounded the bubble with their brooms, crossed their arms and made sassy faces at Glinda. "Oh; alright! You guys have been hanging around with Elphie too much!" Glinda waved her wand again and soon she was wearing a normal guard uniform and the rest of the clan had normal uniforms also. Before too long, they had reached the south stairs.

"This place is so creepy!" Jade said.

"Shh! We need to be quiet so that we blend in!" Hailey whispered to Jade.

"They would have Elphaba in the no-magic cells." Glinda whispered as they walked down the stairs to the main prison. The seven walked in complete silence postured like soldiers until they reached a cell where they found Elphaba lying unconscious and Morrible next to her chanting a spell.

"STOP!" Madison yelled at the wicked fish.

Morrible turned around and looked at the seven wicked fans. They quickly tried to act like normal guards, but unfortunately, it didn't work. "Ahah! So you think you can stop me! Well, you are wrong! Look at your precious Elphaba!" she stepped aside and they all could see Elphaba on the floor looking lifeless.

"You killed her! You wicked fish! You're going down!" Hailey shouted. Nia, with her super strength, ripped the jail bars and made a hole for everyone to go through. They all went in and Hailey made a vine grow and wrap around the fish. Star froze Morrible's entire body except her head. And just for good measure, Ella used her ninja stars to cut off the top of Morrible's poufy hair. "My hair! Morrible yelled.

"What did you do to Elphaba!?" Hailey demanded.

"Oh, don't worry your pretty little heads, she isn't dead, she is just unconscious suffering from the worst pain anyone has ever felt life withering away to nothing." Everyone got super angry at the wicked fish.

Jade, with her healing powers went over to Elphaba and tried to heal her. "It isn't working!" she shouted in distress.

"Let me help." Glinda used her own magic, and Jade's combined to heal the green girl while the rest of the girls made sure Morrible couldn't do anything about it.

"I think she is getting better!" said Jade after a couple of minutes.

"Um… guys!" Star shouted. Everyone looked at the hole in the jail cell, and saw a ton of guards watching them with angry looks on their faces.

Ella got right to work shooting her ninja stars at them, and Hailey used her nature powers to grow vines around them. Star used her ice powers also. Glinda and Jade continued to try to heal Elphaba. Morrible was trapped for the moment. Madison made a great distraction using her flight powers.

Nia punched a huge hole in the brick wall leading to the outside world. "Madison! Grab Elphaba and get everyone out of here!" Madison was busy though. Fortunately, Glinda heard Nia and she put Elphaba in a bubble. Everyone grabbed their brooms, and followed Glinda, who was in her own bubble, out the hole in the wall. Once they had gotten a safe distance away from the prison, everyone landed in a forest to try to continue to heal the green witch.

"That was really close!" Jade said as she continued to heal Elphie.

"I'm glad we got out of there without too much trouble!" said Hailey.

"Too much trouble?" Ella pointed out "That was extremely dangerous! And we almost lost Elphaba for good!"

"OH! You said for good! Star yelled. Everyone except Glinda, Jade and Ella started to sing "I have been changed for…"

"STOP! This is no time for fangirling!" Ella said.

Then Elphaba opened her chocolate eyes…

**The cliffy has returned! I hope you liked the action packed chapter and please check out my interview with the wicked characters! I need more questions and dares! I just thought you guys might be interested in this fact; this story is a 41-page word document!**


	10. Chapter 10

_Elphaba opened her chocolate eyes…_

The green girl sat up after a few seconds, obviously alarmed. "Morrible!" she shouted.

"It's ok, she is not here now, we got you out of prison." Hailey explained.

"Where is she?" Elphaba questioned. Not even stopping to complain about how much pain she was in because of Morrible's spell.

"She is in the southstairs, where Hailey and I used our powers to trap her." Star said.

Elphaba sighed. "We'd better go back and finish her off for good".

Nia gasped. "You mean kill her! Yes! Let's kill the fish!" Nia smiled and looked at her friends.

"Wicked fish must be punished!" they sang "brave fish hunters I'd join you if I could! Because wickedness must be punished! Punished! Punished! For good!"

"I have one question." Elphaba said. "Why a fish?"

Everyone looked at each other confusifiedly for a second until Madison said "Because she looks like a fish of course! Why else!" all the other girls nodded in agreement.

"Alright! Let's go get that fish!" Elphaba stood up triumphantly.

"I have a question." Said Jade, "are we actually going to kill Madame Morrible, or are we going to lock her up in prison, I feel like killing her would be a bit extreme."

Elphaba thought for a second, and then said "Maybe there is a spell that will make her sleep forever, so we don't have to kill her, but she won't be able to escape prison and hurt people again." The green girl opened the Grimmerie and looked for a spell. "Found one!" she said after a couple of minutes searching.

Elphaba took a couple of minutes to learn the spell, which to her seemed quite simple, but to mast people would be very confusifying. Everyone grabbed their brooms(except for Madison who could fly with the powers that Elphaba gave her.), and glided back into the ozian sky with Elphaba and Glinda leading them. The girls all broke into a chorus of defying gravity and they did not stop singing until Elphaba told them that they were getting close to the southstairs, and needed to be as quiet as possible. So, they rode in silence for a while. Glinda pointed out the hole that Nia had punched into the wall, and suggested that they fly in through there, since no one would expect that, but the main doors to the prison would be on high guard watching for any unexpected visitors.

"Elphaba, get the spell ready!" Ella suggested.

Elphaba nodded and mouthed the words to the spell, ready for anything. "Madison, you should fly in first, and see if there are any guards around or anything that we need to be careful of." Glinda said.

"Ok." Madison carefully flew through the hole in the brick wall and looked around in the destroyed prison cell. The coast was clear, but unfortunately, Madame Morrible was nowhere to be seen.

"Guys, the coast is clear, but the fish escaped." Madison told everyone. Glinda waved her wand again and soon everyone was wearing guard uniforms, complete with rather large hats to cover their faces. The brooms were left behind in the jail cell, and a hush fell over the eight girls looking for Madame Morrible. After half an hour of walking through seemingly endless halls, and trying to look like they belonged, they found Horrible Morrible.

"There she is!" Hailey informed everyone quietly. Elphaba, who had been silently practicing her spell, got ready to cast it. Morrible was giving orders to some guards. "How did that fish get everyone to listen to her after being locked in prison for a while?" Nia questioned.

"YOU!" Madame Morrible heard Nia, and turned around quickly and instantly recognized her worst enemies. "Guards! Seize them!"

The girls acted fast, Elphaba used her fire balls, Star used her ice magic. Nia used her super strength. Ella shot her ninja stars, and Hailey used her nature powers to fend off the guards. Those who did not have any defense magic distracted Morrible to make sure she didn't try any funny business with Elphaba, or Glinda for that matter.

After a while, Star had the brilliant idea to create a wall of ice around her friends and the fish so that Elphaba could safely cast the spell. "Elama tamay erre, erre elga mamba tamena!" she chanted/sung at Morrible who actually looked defenseless, and frightened. When Elphaba finished chanting, green magic shot out of her hands and straight into the truly wicked witch who looked like she was in pain for a few seconds, before falling on the ground, in a deep sleep. Just to make sure it really worked, Elphaba went over to her, and kicked her a few times before saying "yep, she will sleep for the rest of eternity."

The fangirls whooped and hooted. They jumped around like crazy animals(not Animals). When the noise stopped, much to Elphaba's liking, everyone heard a strange noise that sounded similar to a pig snorting. They all laughed, Morrible the horrible was snoring! Even Elphaba got a kick out of Morrible's snoring.

"Now what?" asked Jade.

"Now, we leave the Southstairs." Glinda replied joyfully. The waved her wand and everyone's guard uniforms turned back into their normal clothing. Nia broke a hole in the ice wall, and they all went back to the cell where they had left the brooms.

The brooms were grabbed, and everyone flew out the hole for a third time on brooms or in bubbles. "Oh no! the sun!" Star shouted. Elphaba looked at the sun, which was setting. It was the second day since they had gotten to Oz, and the portal would close in less than an hour!

"You better hurry back to that portal Elphie!" Glinda commented. The two best friends looked at each other for one last time, remembering all their fun times together.

"I'll really miss you Glinda!" Elphaba said. They embraced. The fans watched them sadly, and then they realized that this would be their last time with Glinda also.

"Goodbye Glinda!" they all said at the same time.

"Goodbye, I'll miss all of you too! Elphie, is there any way that you could possibly stay here with me?"

"I'm sorry Glinda, but I have to get home to… FIYERO! Girls, if we don't get back, I won't see Fiyero ever again, he will worry about me! He will think that I died! Oh Oz! We have to go… NOW! Sorry Glinda!" I'll try to figure something out so that we can communicate when I get back to earth!"

And with that, Elphaba flew up on her broom as fast as she could with the six girls chasing after her as fast as they could.

**What do you think? Good cliffie? I thought so! You guys really have to review this story, the reviews have gone down and it makes me think that you all are losing interest in the story! Just tell me if it gets boring! Please? Also, we need more people reading my interview with the wicked characters. I dare you! Bye! I leave all of you with a smiley face. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Before I start, I would just like to tell those of you who are reading my interview that it probably won't update very often because it is a lot to be writing 2 stories at once, especially because I am a slow typer and I make a lot of errors. Other than that though, please enjoy the new chapter! **

The seven normal colored girls and the one green one flew over the western ozian forest trying to find a glowing green light where the portal was. "I think I see something!"said Hailey. Everyone looked down.

"There it is!" Elphaba said sounding very relieved. They landed next t o the glowing portal that would take them home. Everyone took one last look around, since that was going to be their last time in Oz.

Elphaba looked like she was going to cry. "I can't believe I will leave this place forever, my whole life has taken place here! I feel really sad about leaving it all behind.

Nia went to Elphaba and hugged her. Elphaba just stood there for a second surprised, and then she hugged her back. Soon, everyone was in on a big group hug. "Alright we should probably jump into that portal now." Ella pointed out.

Everyone stopped group hugging and looked back at the portal. "OH NO! Hailey yelled "Its closing!" the portal was closing rapidly, there was no way anyone could jump in without their lower half being sucked into the portal, and their top half staying in Oz.

"This can't be happening!" Madison shouted.

The portal had closed entirely, and there was no opening it back up. Jade started to jump around where the portal had been shouting "Hey open back up! We need to go home!"

Elphaba touched jade's shoulder. "Jade, calm down, it will be ok."

"Oh no, we just split up the fiyeraba!" Star said horrified. Everyone gasped.

Elphaba asked "What is fiyeraba?"

"You and Fiyero!" Ella explained.

Elphaba gasped, and then she belted "FIYEROOOOOOOOOOO!" in a very 'no good deed' way again, much like she had when he had jumped into the portal in the first place.

"What do we do now?" Nia asked.

"We go back to Glinda, who else would we ever go to about this?" Elphaba said.

Everyone grabbed their brooms, but then Elphaba said "Wait! People probably know that I'm alive by now, and they will be on high lookout, bubble travel would be more safe."

Elphaba swirled her hands around and muttered a few words, and then everyone, including Elphie, was in a floating green, not pink bubble.

"Wow, this is so cool, but how do we steer these?" Hailey asked Elphaba.

"They are on autopilot; they will take us right to Glinda's room." The green bubbles carried the seven girls all the way to Glinda's. The bubbles went right through the door.

"Elphie, is that you?" asked Glinda again.

All seven bubbles popped. "It sure is Elphie!"

The two best friends ran to each other and hugged. "Elphie, if you're her then that means *gasp* the portal closed!"

"It did, we came here to ask you if there is any other way to get back to earth."

Hailey cut in "I have an idea! In the wizard of oz, Glinda uses the ruby slippers to send Dorothy home, maybe, if Elphaba enchants some shoes, and we all click our heels together and say 'there's no place like home… or earth in Elphaba's case, we can get home like that!"

"Hailey, that's brilliant!" Glinda squealed, "I have plenty of plenty of swankified shoes in here." She went in to a huge walk-in closet and pulled out seven pairs of sparkling shoes.

"Can we just use the ones we are wearing?" asked Elphaba, "I would rather not wear a pair of sparkly shoes."

"Oh, alright." Glinda said.

"I want a pair of swankified shoes!" Jade said disappointed.

"You can have a pair!" Glinda said.

"I do too!" everyone else said at almost the same time.

Glinda gave everyone a pair of cool shoes.

"Alright Elphie, take it away!" said Glinda.

Elphaba started to chant the spell she used to make Nessa walk. The six fans watched with fangirling sparkling in their eyes.

When Elphaba finished, there was a puff of pink glitteryness in the room around everyone's shoes. "OOH pink!" Glinda squealed again.

Everyone clicked their heels together, closed their eyes, and said "there's no place like home!" when they opened their eyes, they saw a blur of green and pink, and then they were standing where the portal had taken Elphaba and Fiyero when they had came through the portal.

"YAY! Were home!" everyone shouted.

"Ohh! I want to try something! Nia shouted. "There's no place like Oz!" everyone could only watch hopelessly as their friend disappeared in a cloud of pink glitter.

"Here we go again!" Elphaba shook her head.

Fortunately, a few seconds later, there was another puff of pink glitter and Nia appeared again.

"COOL we can go back and forth to oz!" Nia exclaimed. There was a collective whoop, and then Elphaba pointed her finger towards the road that lead to the inn.

"Aww, we left our brooms in Oz!" Madison said sadly.

"I can get you all new brooms, but until then, we need to get back to the inn, I'm sure that you would all love to meet Fiyero." Elphaba smiled.

Everyone got excited. They waked all the way to the inn, which wasn't very far away, and they went into the room where Elphaba and Fiyero lived. Elphaba went in first, and told the girls to wait outside in the hall, she wanted to surprise him.

"Fiyero, are you home?" Elphaba asked.

Fiyero jumped up from the chair he was sitting in looking very glum. "FAE! Youre home!" Fiyero picked up Elphaba and whirled her around. "I'm so happy to see you! I thought that you might have died. Don't disappear on me like that!"

"You thought that I died? I'm pretty hard to kill, Fiyero." Elphaba explained. I didn't defeat Morrible alone."

Elphaba motioned for the girls to come in. "I had fan-friends help me!"

"You can call us the Elphabinians." Nia said triumphantly.

"EEE! Its Fiyero!" everyone began to fangirl, except for jade who was the most level-headed of the six.

The wicked fans ran to Fiyero and group hugged him.

"You all helped Elphaba?" he asked. "Thank you for keeping her safe for me."

"She almost died!" Star exclaimed.

"Fae! You really need to stay out of trouble!"

"I had to go and help Glinda get rid of Morrible." Elphaba explained.

Fiyero suddenly looked nervous. He dug something out of his pocket and got down on one knee. "Elphaba, I love you, I have never loved anyone this much and there isn't anyone that I CAN love as much as you. Will you marry me?"

The fans and Elphaba gasped. "Hmm, let me think about that…." The fiyeraba shippers looked nervous for a second.

"YES! I would love to marry you!" Elphaba took the beautiful emerald ring out of the box and she and Fiyero kissed.

"Woo hoo! We have a fiyeraba wedding to plan!" Hailey yelled in excitement.

"When I got the note that you left, I tried to go and find you, but the portal wouldn't open for me, and I got really worried that you were going to die fighting Morrible, so I bought these rings in case you did survive… I mean, I did think that you would survive, but I wasn't sure, you really scared me Fae." Elphaba looked sorry.

"Don't worry about it though, I am just glad that you are back, and safe." Fiyero said.

For the rest of the evening, Elphaba and Fiyero planned their wedding. They sent the six fangirls home because their parents would be worried.

**That was probably the second to last chapter everybody! If you have any suggestions for the wedding, please PM me. and also, don't forget to review, all reviewers will get free virtual brownies!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi everybody! *hands out the brownies to reviewers* welcome back to chapter 12 of after oz! so, this will not be the last chapter, because I decided to write a couple of chapters about everyone preparing for the wedding *Yay*! **

It was Saturday, and Elphaba had a day off. She decided to go to Oz, and ask Glinda to help her pick out a wedding gown. Elphaba put on her tan makeup, so that people would not recognize her, and She tapped her heels together and said "There's no place like Oz!" there was a flash of pink, and then Elphaba was standing in Glinda's room.

"Elphie!" Glinda ran to her friend and gave her a big hug.

"What's with all the hugging whenever I see you?" asked Elphaba.

"I am happy to see you! What's going on?"

"Fiyero asked me to marry him." Elphaba said.

Glinda gasped. "And you said yes right?"

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "Yes, Glinda, I said yes."

"Oh Elphie, congratulotions!" she gasped again "So, you must be here to have me help you pick out a dress?" Elphaba nodded. "Yay! Let's get going, I know the best boutique in the emerald city! It's where I get all of my dresses from, it is called the emerald boutique!" Glinda explained.

"Wow, the emerald boutique, how original." Elphaba replied sarcastically.

"C'mon, let's go!" Glinda squealed, and lead Elphaba out onto her balcony. She waved her wand and two bubbles formed around them. Glinda's bubble was pink, and Elphaba's bubble was green. Elphaba silently wondered why everything that had to do with her had to be green. Just because her skin was green didn't mean that everything in her life had to be green.

When the two witches go to the boutique, the lady working at the checkout counter smiled, instantly recognizing her most prevalent customer. "Hello Glinda." She said friendlily.

"Hello, Sara!" Glinda smiled her famous Glinda smile and waved her famous Glinda wave.

"What brings you here today?" Asked Sara.

"My best friend, Elphaba here is getting married!" Glinda said "I want to get the best gown ever for her."

"Congratulotions Elphaba! The wedding gowns are on the second floor."

Elphaba and Glinda took the very swankified green elevator to the second floor, and when they got out Elphaba looked like she was going to faint, there was every wedding gown imaginable there, from plain to very frilly, there must have been a thousand just in the girls's sightline.

"Uh, Glinda, how are we going to go through them all?" Elphaba asked.

Glinda pushed her friend into a dressing room and closed the door. "I'll hand you one dress at a time, and we will go through them that way." Elphaba sighed, this was going to take a long time.

Back on earth, the fangirls had gotten together at Jade's family bakery, ready with the help of Fiyero to make a wedding cake. Jade's parents were out shopping, and they wouldn't be back for hours. "yay! I can't believe we are going to make a fiyeraba wedding cake!" said Madison.

"What is Elphaba's favorite kind of cake?" Hailey asked Fiyero.

"Vanilla." He replied.

"Let's make the cake green!" Star suggested.

"Yes, and I know how to order a custom cake topper, so we can have Elphaba and Fiyero on top." Nia said pulling out her iphone to order one online.

"We can decorate it with blue frosting diamonds." Ella said.

"Why blue diamonds?" asked Fiyero.

"Because in the book, you have blue diamonds in your skin!" Ella explained.

"Let's get this party started!" Jade yelled.

So, the girls and Fiyero mixed the batter, and added a LOT of green food coloring. "Why is it so lumpy?" asked Madison.

"Oh no, I think I might have added too much flour…" Star said.

Everyone shook their heads. Hailey tasted a little of the batter, and said "Yeah, it is pretty disgustifying."

And so, they had to start over. This time however, everyone made sure to measure the right amount of everything so that they wouldn't have to have a third take. They put the batter in nine pans, one for each layer, and then put the cake pans into the very large hot oven.

"Was nine pans really necessary?" asked Nia.

"Oh, Nessa-sary!" Hailey said referencing.

All of the wicked fans started to giggle. Fiyero however didn't seem to get the joke.

"The cakes will need to bake for three hours, so let's go and do something!" Fiyero suggested.

"Sure!" everyone said at the same time.

Back in Oz, Elphaba still hadn't picked out a dress, because Glinda kept picking out the dresses that she liked, not what she thought that Elphaba would like. "Glinda, this dress has too much fluff, I want a nice simple dress." Elphaba said for the fifty millionth time.

"But Elphie, you really must understand, you need to look like a princess for your big day!"

"Glinda, I don't want to look like a princess. In fact, that dress over there looks fine to me."

Elphaba pointed to a white dress that looked very similar to her frock back at Shiz. Glinda shook her head. "Elphie, that is a frock, if you want something simple, try this." Glinda pulled a dress out that looked like Belle's yellow dress in 'Beauty and the Beast'.

"Glinda that looks like the very opposite of simple to me." _this is going to be a LONG shopping trip._ Elphaba thought.

**Sorry for the late update, but I was busy. I will probably not update again until after thanksgiving. Sorry, but I just won't have any time to write until then. If you review, it will make me VERY happy, so happy that you will get a virtual ipod. ;)**


End file.
